Beso Indirecto
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Se sabe que cuando alguien toma del pico de una botella, de un vaso o simplemente de algún envase y luego otra persona toma del mismo es un beso indirecto; palabras de Kurt Hummel.


Beso Indirecto.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Sumary: Se sabe que cuando alguien toma del pico de una botella, de un vaso o simplemente de algún envase y luego otra persona toma del mismo es un beso indirecto; palabras de Kurt Hummel.

Notas: mi primer shot de Glee, tengo dos ideas para dos fics largos de esta serie, pero debe ver como se desenvuelven, de eso depende la publicacion. Por cierto, aqui no es directo pero se sobreentiende el Puck/Kurt, por cierto, se han dado cuenta de que PuckKurt suena a comida, a palomitas de maiz en ingles, yo recien me doy cuenta jeje.

One-Shot.

-…se sabe que cuando alguien toma del pico de una botella, de un vaso o simplemente de algún envase y luego otra persona toma del mismo es un beso indirecto…-esa explicación había dejado fuera de lugar a todo el equipo de futbol.

Kurt Hummel se encontraba sentado como la señorita que representaba en la banca de los jugadores mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su propio envase el agua que necesitaba para hidratarse lo necesario después de un entrenamiento.

-…si no lo creen pregúntenle a sus chicas…-suspiró molesto al notar el rostro que les dedicaba el equipo completo incluyendo al entrenador Tanaka.

El comentario de Hummel había causado revuelo, al principio nadie les creyó hasta que fue confirmado por varias Cheerios e incluyendo a la entrenadora, como conclusión ahora todos llevaban su propio envase pasa tomar agua, no vaya a ser que se vuelvan maricones por andar recibiendo besos indirectos de sus compañeros y amigos del equipo.

Ahora sí, Kurt Hummel seguía como siempre, con su estatura baja, su cuerpo delgado de niñita y su lindo cabello que pronto le llegaría a la nuca; una vez Puck escuchó en el club de coro cuando le preguntaron sobre el largo y este simplemente respondió que estaba de moda en algún lugar de esos donde se tiene que vivir a la moda, mas sin objeciones y lo dejaron en paz, a menos que no vaya a ser que se deje el cabello largo y aparezca con trencitas.

Y por eso había momento en que sentía la urgente necesidad de molestarlo como ahora, después de un arduo entrenamiento de futbol, la nena del equipo de futbol estaba ahí en la banca sentadita como toda una señorita tomando agua y esperando a que todo el equipo saliera de la regaderas para así ella ingresar y darse una ducha sin que nadie la viera –gustaba de referirse a Hummel como una mujer porque después de todo se comportaba como una-.

El impulso fue muy grande, rápido a dos zancadas se acerco a Hummel y sin mucha ceremonia tomó su envase de agua para bebérsela toda dejando al chico totalmente sorprendido mientras se levantaba de un salto y colocaba sus brazos sobre sus caderas en digna posición de diva indignada.

-…ups, no había otro envase…-dijo Puck mientras rompía el envase con una mano-…y al parecer fue tu primer beso…-se burló-…aunque fuera indirecto…-.

Kurt simplemente abrió la boca de forma indignada y el corredor esperaba la sarta de insultos e idioteces que la nena le iba a dar.

Pues bien, la nena se cerró la boca y con su característica mirada de soy mejor que tu lo observo atentamente como si fuera un insecto asqueroso de esos que está a punto de aplastar, levantó sus dos delgadas cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos dejando al aire sus delicados dedos con la manicura recién hecha.

-…bueno, al menos tengo para decir que mi primer beso fue dado por Puck…-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios-…aunque debo reconocer que me da asco de solo pensarlo…-exteriorizó mientras le daba la espalda y lo miraba sobre su hombro.

Puck se quedo frio… recién ahora caía en cuenta de que era un beso indirecto con Kurt Hummel, la nena del equipo de futbol.

Fin.

Notas finales: Espero saber que les parecio, si me van bien en mis ideas y sus desenlaces podre publicar esos dos fics que tengo pensado.

Aparte tengo otros one-shot de esta pareja.


End file.
